Ascension
by Jirapan
Summary: It's an end of the world scenario. Santana, her sister, and all other Glee club members are stuck in a city and have to work their way to find Eden. A city free of the plague of the Crazies. Crazy cannibalistic/zombie people. Dantana ship and Pezberry along with Brittany/OC.
1. Chapter 1

All I remember is the siren going off. Then people running, pushing, trying to get away. To get to safety. I ran with my family to the roof and made it to the helicopter. I saw people attacking others. Eating them. I remember their cried of mercy and the helicopter taking off. But one of the Crazies reached us. They bit someone and fell down the ten story building before landing. I can still hear the crack of the man landing. Then the man bitten started screaming and then laughing before attacking others. The pilot was bitten and soon we were spiraling downwards to the ground. My little sister screaming and holding on to me while out parents guarded us from the Crazies. Then we crashed. I felt a searing burn on my leg before everything went dark.

XXXXXX

I was awoken by someone shaking me. I squinted and saw my sister, tears streaming down her face. I sat up and felt a string of pain erupt throughout my body. I gasped and hissed at the pain.

"Sanny, my arm hurts," my little sister Emily said. I looked at her arms and saw dried blood that looked as if it streamed from her shoulder.

"I know… I know," I whisper to her, my voice hoarse. I look around us and notice that we are at the border line of the city. Everything was destroyed, and corpses were everywhere. I looked behind me and saw the crashed helicopter laying there. I attempt to stand but collapse with a scream of pain. I looked down to my left leg and saw that I had suffered a burn to my leg. It looked like someone had put my leg into fire to barbecue it. I clenched my jaw and stood. Cars were crashed into poles, buildings and other cars. The city looked abandoned… at least that's what I thought before I heard the laughter. I looked around and saw shadows move in the alleyways. I grab Emily's hand and pull her along.

"Sanny-" she started but I cut her off.

"Shh," I whisper to her and pull her into a store.

XXXXXXX

"She woke up!" a blonde called to her friends who were camped out at the police station. The others came rushing and watched while the older Latina sad up and wince in pain. They watched while she looked over the little girl. They saw her say something and then look around. Confusion and fear settled on her face while she examined the city.

"I don't think she knows what happened," one of the blondes said.

"I would imagine, she's been asleep for a few days," the girl sitting at the computer said. She had been keeping a close eye on the Latina, feeling protective and concerned since she watched her carry her sister out of the burning helicopter and set her down before collapsing.

"No need to get smart Dani," the blonde replied. They watched while Santana tried to stand before falling back down. Their eyes followed the movement of Santana's head and saw her charred leg.

"Damn, that must hurt," a mohawked boy said.

"We should go and help her," Dani said starting to get up.

"We don't know if she or the smaller girl is infected yet," a tall boy said. Dani huufed and sat back down and watched while Santana stood, her face grimacing with pain and running to a store with her sister. Soon Crazies were staggering through the streets, sniffing out and laughing.

"She caught on quick," the short blonde murmured.

"Well, she doesn't strike me as dumb Quinn," Dani said.

"Dani be nice," a taller blonde chastised.

"Sorry Brittany," Dani muttered. She kept her eye on the Crazies till they moved on and saw Santana and her sister walk out.

XXXXXXX

"I'm hungry," Emily cried. I looked at her amd smiled softly.

"Me too, I don't know if we'll find anything but we can always have a look. But you have to promise to stay quiet and do everything that I say when I say it okay?" I said to her crouching. My leg was killing me, but I had to ignore it.

"Okay," Emily replied. I smiled and grabbed her hand before walking. We traveled deeper into the city, avoiding the Crazies along the way. Finally we found a grocery store. We went in and looked everywhere, only finding a few cans of soup. I grabbed them and pulled her out. I recognized this part of the city and started leading her to a weapons store. We needed something to protect us. We arrived and I lead her in. I saw a few pistols in a non-broken display case. I looked around and saw a walking stick in a basket. I pulled it out and looked to my sister.

"Emily stand back and cover your face," I told her. She stepped back and covered face. I lifted the stick and covered my own face and hammered down on the case breaking it. I put the stick down and reached down for the pistol. Okay if I remember correctly what my brother taught me you check the chamber like this… and see if there is any ammo by pushing this and… nope. Nothing. I look around a see a few boxes on the other side of the counter. I walk around and look at the different bullets. Once I find the correct ones and I load it. I put extras in my pocket and find a holster. I strap it to my belt and grab Emily's hand and pull her out. If you're wondering where i know this stuff, my brother, he was in the army. I had some trouble with some guys who didn't agree with my sexuality and attacked me outside a bar. My brother was picking me up cause I couldn't drive and… well I was illegally drinking. And found them attacking me. She beat the shit out of them and then proceeded to teach me how to protect myself.

We ran out and headed for the police station, and I was praying that someone was still alive and there. And so it happens, the gates were closed and there were no dead bodies on te other side.

"Hello!" I screamed to them. No answer. "Please, I have a child with me. We're not… one of those Crazies! Don't leave us out here!" I screamed.

XXXXXXX

"We have to let them in," Dani said trying to fight her way to the button.

"We can't risk that," a blonde guy said.

"Yes we can," Dani argued.

"Sam, we can't just leave them out there to die," Quinn said.

"We have to survive ourselves," the tall guy said.

"Finn, that's terrible thing to leave those two out there!" a short brunette said.

"Guys," a guy with glasses said, but they ignored them.

"Rachel, it's only the truth," Finn replied.

"Guys,"

"What Artie!" Quinn snapped.

"Crazies," he said pointing to the screen. And there was… five heading for Santana.

XXXXXX

I heard them laughing before I saw them. I turned and saw them, they haven't notice me yet.

"Emily, get under the car, now," I told her. She rushed and crawled under a car. I pulled out my gun and looked at the Crazies. They noticed me and were now approaching. I aimed and took a deep breath. I'd never shot at something alive… if they were even considered alive, but they still looked human. I took a deep breath and shot one. In the chest, he looked down and growled along with all the other s and charged.

"Fuck me, shit," I muttered and aimed for the head. I shot them down one by one; flinching and hearing my little sister whimper each time the shot echoed. They all dropped and I had to thank my brother that he taught me everything. Put that was until my foot was pulled, I screamed and fell, dropping the gun. It slid away. I turned and saw a Crazy standing over me, a sadistic smile on his face while he giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

I panicked and screamed. It only made the Crazy laugh harder. I scambled back whimpering, but he just hopped on top of me. He lunged for my throat, but I shoved my hands out, on gripping his shoulder and the other his throat keeping him from biting.

"Santana!" I heard my sister call. I turned and looked at her scared face.

"Emily! Run… take the gun and run away. Stay out of sight and don't look back," I yelled at her. I saw her shake her head.

"No… I can't, I already lost mom and dad I'm not going to lose you too!" she yelled.

"Dammit Emily do as I say and run!" I yell, before I felt nails rip across my chest I let out a guttural scream at the pain of jagged nails tear the skin. Then I heard a shot and felt the body above me fall limply against me. After a few moments in shock and move out from under him and look around only to have my eyes settle on my sister holding my pistol and still aiming at the Crazy. I crawl over to her and slowly set my hands on her shaking ones.

"Em, honey put the gun down. it's over he's dead," I say softly. She lowers it and I gently remove it from her hands before putting it back in my holster. Her body starts racking with sobs. I pull her into me and hold her tightly while she cried.

XXXXXX

"Puck, Jake go get them. But make sure the older one isn't infected," Finn said. They nodded and ran out. "Artie, open the gates, Quinn, Rachel get the med kits ready for them" Finn commanded. The all nodded and did as they were told.

XXXXXXXX

I heard the gates open and Emily and I looked up to see… what looked like two Jewish guys walk out. we sighed in relief and Emily helped me stand. I could feel the pain in my leg, ribs, and chest since my adrenaline wore off.

"Hold on… only the littler one can come in," the Mohawk guy said. I glare at him and pull my sister closer.

"No, I'm not going to let my thirteen year old sister go with you two men without knowing who you are," I said.

"Well, I'm Puck and this is my younger brother Jake, you are?" he asked back. I rolled my eyes at him being a smartass, but answered anyway.

"Santana and this is Emily," I replied.

"See now that we're no longer strangers, you'll let her come over here so we can check you out," Puck said. Check me out? what the actual fuck.

"Hell no, I'm not stupid," I said.

"Come on just-"

"Puck!" I looked behind them and saw the most beautiful girl run up. "You're not helping," she growled and I felt myself shutter at the sound. She turned to me and smiled, "hi I'm Dani, I promise no harm will come to your sister, we just need to make sure you're not infected and you can come right in," she said to me. I hesitated and looked down to my sister. I nodded and pushed her forward.

"Alright," I said. Emily walked over to Dani and stood by here while Puck approached me.

"Were you bitten?" he asked. I thought about it and shook my head.

"No," I answered. He studied me for a second before nodding and gesturing me to follow. I started after him but felt a sudden burn of pain erupt in me. I gasped and saw my vision blur before it going black and white. I could feel my body falling and hear my sister scream and Dani yell something before everything just went black.

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I have a butt load of other stories that I need to finish, but when I get a new idea I just have to put it down and work on it for a while. Anyway… if anyone is wondering, no these people aren't zombies per say. I imagine a virus or disease being spread by the biting and they turn crazy hence the name. They turn into sadistic cannibals that are technically alive. What makes them dangerous is that they still have the ability to think and plan. Which is why it's going to be fun to write this. And I'll update as much as I can but I have school and other stories and… well I play video games and get sidetracked. Anyway… yeah. **


End file.
